Final Destination: Sonic Edition
by ShadowMother
Summary: Sonic foresaw the future of all his friends and himself being killed in a so called 'amusement park' created by Dr. Eggman (another lame plan to try to capture Sonic, but it went wrong.) Now it's up to him to protect them from danger, if he's fast enough to beat death that is. **Completed**
1. Chapter 1

**Final Destination: Sonic Edition**

**Reminder: **I DO NOT own Final Destination or SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One: The Signs**

Sonic the Hedgehog tapped his red sneaker covered foot against the pavement, impatiently waiting for his friends to arrive to the new amusement park located in the center of Angel Island. While waiting, he turned on his red and white iPhone and got into his Facebook account and check on the newsfeed. His lime green hues read the posts from his friends saying that they'll be arriving at the amusement park all at once, but then, of course, seeing Amy Rose's post made him lightly quiver.:

'_I'm going to the amusement park to spend time with my Sonikku! 3 I can't wait!'_

: It wasn't the fact that he didn't like her, it just her clinginess tends to get not only annoying but a little too much for him to handle. He softly sighed as he lightly tapped on Sally Acorns profile picture and noticed that his and her relationship was called off. His eyes widened in shock, feeling his heart being stomped on while anger began to pump in his veins. He looked through her photos, only to come across a photo of her kissing a green hedgehog, which wore a black leather jacket.

He couldn't help but growl in anger while clenching tightly on his iPhone, hearing small cracking within it as he yelled out, "SCOURAGE?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! HE'S NOTHING BUT A DRUGGED UP MAN WHORE!"

He was about to throw his iPhone to the ground as hard as he could, only to get a surprise glomp from a light pink hair hedgehog, which was wearing a red and white dress with matching boots. He felt the pink hedgehog nuzzling her side of her face against his chest before speaking, "Hi Sonikku! Are you happy that we get to spend some time together at the amusement park?"

He had the urge to push her away as he would usually do, but something deep inside him told him not to. Another sigh surpassed his lips as he showed a light grin, patting her head softly as he spoke in a calm tone, "Yeah, I'm very happy at that." He paused as he rested his left hand under her chin, raising her head to her emerald hues gaze at his, "You look rather lovely today, Amy."

A dark blush appeared on her cheeks while her eyes widened in shock by his actions. She can certainly see a change in him, she had no clue what happened to him, but she was happy to see him open up a bit for once. Slowly, she let go of his waist and looked away bashfully, softly letting a few nervous giggles surpass her lips before hearing a familiar voice close to them.

"Sonic! Amy! You're here before us?!" Tails spoke out as he flew over to them by using his twin tails, having Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge following behind, "Well I figured Sonic…but never Amy."

The yellow fox landed next to Sonic as both Sonic and Amy looked over at Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge. Rouge was wearing her usual attire, just like the rest of the members, with a emerald pendant necklace. Amy's eyes widened with awe as she carefully asked, "Where did you get that necklace? It's beautiful."

Rouge's blue hues looked over at Amy, lightly running her fingers within her white fur before answering, "Knuckles gave it to me as a gift."

"Oh that's right… hasn't it been four months you two been together?" Amy questioned before Sonic burst into laughter.

"Amy, where did you live after all this time? A closet?" Sonic remarked before shaking his head, "Enough chit chat, let's get inside already!"

They all cheered as two workers of the amusement park opened the gates to let them enter. Once everyone calmly entered, looking at all the games and rides, each of them was given a flyer, stating about the amusement park. Sonic looked through it before coming into a complete halt by the description. :

'_Dr. Eggman's Amusement Park; let's turn those frowns into a complete 180._

_The rides and games are to die for.  
So come in and enjoy the fun like it's the last day of your life.'_

: Suddenly Sonic felt sick to his stomach, sensing something bad was going to happen. His mind was distraught; he already knew that Dr. Eggman was planning to capture him, as always but there was something about the flyer. He tried to figure it out before being startled by a punch to the arm given by Knuckles. He gasped out before looking at Knuckles with a shocked look.

"Yo, dude. Chill, what has gotten into you man? It's an amusement park, not the twilight zone." Knuckles spoke out, chuckling a few times,

"Yeah…sorry. I guess the fact of Sally dumping me secretly messed with my mood." Sonic said as he shook his head, "But hey! Don't let my bad day ruin yours! Go and have fun."

Shadow, Tails, Rouge and Knuckles went and got onto their favored rides while Amy stayed by Sonic's side. She now understands his pain, her eyes filled with concern as she lightly placed her right hand upon his shoulder, speaking in a soft tone, "Sonic…are you sure you're going to be okay?"

His ears lightly twitched as he light touched her hand with his left hand, turning his head and looked at her with his dull green hues. A light grin appeared on his face as he spoke, "I'll be fine, Amy. I promise." He paused as he looked over at the Ferris Wheel, "Say… why don't we go on the Ferris Wheel? I'm sure you would like to see the scenery of this place."

Amy lightly sighed as she nodded as she grasped onto his hand started running, "Let's go then, you slow poke."

"Slow poke? You're mistaken…I'm the Blue Blur." He spoke out in a cocky tone as he swiftly picked her up and took off towards the Ferris Wheel.

With Sonic, it only took him and Amy only thirty seconds to get to their destination surprised that there wasn't a line to get on. This thrilled Amy, for she has never been first in anything, which brought a smile to his face. He loved how her happiness and her smile brighten her face and revealed her true beauty. From what he could see, Amy wasn't that same eight year old he once knew. He quickly shook off his daydreaming as he led her to the entranceway to the Ferris Wheel, "After you, my dear lady."

Amy giggled as she responded, "Ooo… A gentleman, why thank you, sir."

She gracefully walked though the walkway and headed towards the carts, carefully getting inside before feeling herself fall forwards and into his chest. A dark blush formed on her cheeks before having herself sit down next to him. The door latched shut while one of the workers went over and started the Ferris Wheel slowly, while sipping on his cup of coffee, as if he's stayed up for weeks.

As the Ferris Wheel slowly rotated, both Amy and Sonic reached to the top, seeing the view from the highest point. Amy's hues glistened lightly as she saw the trees and the ocean from afar, let alone the rides and games from below. Secretly, Sonic snaked his right arm and placed his hand upon her right shoulder. Somehow now, Sonic felt comfortable being around Amy's presence.

From down below, the worker was on the verge of passing out as he went to adjust the speed of the Ferris Wheel when he accidentally knocked over his cup of coffee and went all over his controls. Due to his tiredness, he didn't give much care to what happened as he adjusted the speed. The coffee seeped deep into the controls, dripping onto the wires and the computer chips, causing them to fry and malfunction.

Sonic was about to lean close to Amy and leave a kiss on her cheek when he felt a change in the air and the sickness feeling in his stomach returning. Within a second he sensed the speed of the Ferris Wheel was going faster than it suppose to a little before feeling Amy clinging onto him, scared. Without thinking, he quickly grabbed her and leaped out of the cart, landing safely in a tree. His eyes gazed at the Ferris Wheel, watching the speed increase before it eventually snapped off from it's post, the bolts and metal bars flying in different directions.

"What's going on?" Amy asked in a scared tone.

Not answering the question he spoke out, "We need to warn the others,"

He held onto Amy tightly as he took off, leaving a blue trail behind. Fifteen seconds later, Sonic set Amy over by the entrance and said in a soft and yet calm tone, "Go home Amy, if you don't, your life is at stake."

"No…I don't want to leave you, Sonikku…" she spoke out.

"Go Amy! Go!" he told her as he ran off to find the others, leaving Amy walking her way to her home, feeling depressed.

Frantically he ran, scanning through the area before spotting Knuckles at the 'Test Your Strength' game. Knuckles was about to take a full swing of the hammer to hit the target when he heard Sonic's voice, "Knuckles! Leave this park, you and the others are going to get killed!"

Knuckles huffed as he shook his head, "Dude…I swear you and Shadow watch too many horror films. Nothing like that is going to happen."

Knuckles prepared his swing again while in the background rolled the remains of a Ferris wheel, which was nothing but a wheel of death with sharp metal spears, which were once connected, to the carts and five out of twelve carts remained. It continued to roll at a high speed as one of it's spears pierced through Knuckles chest, having his body collapse onto the game in a loud thud, sending the metal cinder into the air, heading towards the plane ride.

"Sh-Shit…." Sonic exclaimed as he took off, trying to find Tails and the rest, "Tails! Shadow! ROUGE! COME ON! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

On the plane ride, Tails was enjoying his time when he heard a loud clank sound and then feeling himself being thrown out of the ride. His blue hues widened as he tried to control the plane with free will, only to crash into Shadow and Rouge. Tails heard Rouge screamed at the top of her lungs as her bat wings were being shredded to pieces just by how fast the wind was ripping through. Shadow tried to grasp onto Rouge hands when she fell off the plane and into the shark tank, where she were to be eaten alive.

Shadow tried to hold on as both him and Tails started to go downward, heading towards Sonic. Sonic ran for his life until both Shadow leaped off the plane, trying to get to safety but found himself falling into a shooting game. The guns were motion detected and once they detected Shadow's movements, they rapidly set fire, sending bullets and killing him off by bullets to the brain and heart.

Finally, Tails gave up on trying to control the plane and tried to evacuate from it. He tried to unfasten his seat belt but it wouldn't set him free. He struggled to get out but his life came to an end when the plane crashed into the ground, causing a large electrical explosion and sending metal parts everywhere, the left wing in particular aimed at Sonic.

Sonic continued to run only to trip over a stone and fell to the ground. He growled lowly under his throat before looking up for a quick second only to find the left wing of the plane quickly falling towards him.

From there total darkness until a small light appeared, showing a small bundle wrapped in a light pink blanket and then disappeared. Not a sound made, not movements made, just pitch black darkness looming everywhere. Was this the end of everyone?


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Destination: Sonic Edition**  
**Reminder: I do NOT own Final Destination or the SEGA franchise, just the idea.**  
**Please Read and Review.**  
**Chapter Two: Backstabbed**  
**Sonic snapped out of his terrifying 'day dream', he would like to call it, as he felt the punch to his shoulder, made by Knuckles. His green hues widened as he looked around him and then down at the amusement park flyer. Then his ears ringed once he heard Knuckles beginning to speak.**  
**"Yo, dude. Chill, what has gotten into you man?" Spoke Knuckles as he looked at Sonic before Sonic spoke at the same time, knowing what he was going to say, "It's an amusement park, not the twilight zone.**  
**Bewildered on how Sonic knew what his next words were, he shook it off before asking, "Seriously man, are you all right?"**  
**Sonic quickly shook his head as he grasped onto Amy's hand and began to direct her out of the park, "We need to get out of here! This place is about to collapse!"**  
**Shadow couldn't help but over hear Sonic's statement as he chuckled, remarking, "Sonic is just scared of the rides and games, especially the water games."**  
**"I'M NOT FUCKING JOKING! WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Sonic yelled before lifting Amy up, carrying her in bridal style, "Laugh it up all you want, at least I'm not blind enough to see that this is one of Eggman's tricks to capturing us all."**  
**'Sonic…' thought Amy as she noticed the seriousness in Sonic's eyes before looking at everyone and speaking up, "I believe Sonic, let's get out of here."**  
**Shadow snapped back, "Tch, Amy you always believe what Sonic says. How do you know he's not lying?"**  
**In the background, the sound of things getting crunched and damaged while a huge wheel was rolling towards their direction. Sonic's heart was racing rapidly, Amy felt it, before Sonic yells, "GET OUT NOW!"**  
**Soon everyone noticed that Sonic was true to his word and quickly took action, leaving the amusement park as far as they could. Once they reached to a safe area, they heard a loud explosion and saw debris landing in different areas. Within seconds, everyone's eyes slowly directed towards Sonic.**  
**"Sonic, how did you know that was going to happen?" Rouge spoke up, still shocked on what has happened.**  
**"I…I can't explain it, " he answered as he slowly put Amy down, "It just came to me in some sort of vision. I saw everything that could of happened to us if we didn't leave the park."**  
**"And you what? Saw all of die in a tragic accident? Sonic you're delusional." Shadow spoke out as he shook his head in shame.**  
**"I SAW US DIE!" Sonic yelled before directing his eyes towards Amy, "Except her…I managed to save Amy before she even got hurt."**  
**"Still think you're delusional." Show remarked.**  
**Sonic has the urge to punch Shadow in the face as Knuckles extended his arm out, blocking Sonic from doing so, "Right now, we should be thankful that we survived rather than have a little cat fight between two little boys."**

**While in their conversations, rouge had a transmit on her communication device which was hidden within her gloves as she listen closely. Her blue hues slowly widened as she spoke out in a scared tone, "G-Guys…Dr. Eggman is dead. He was in that rubble of a park, controlling everything. It's been reported that the Ferris Wheel malfunctioned and managed to break loose from it's format."**  
**Shadow shrugged, "Coincidence, anything like that can happen."**  
**Amy stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation, grasping onto Sonic's hand, showing fear before slowly directing him towards the direction to her home, "Well enough talking about this. Sonic and I are going to my home, to relax. Our fun is done here."**  
**"Wait!" Yelled out Tails as he ran to Sonic and hugged him tightly, "Thanks Sonic."**  
**A soft grin appeared on his face as he softly patted his head with his free hand, "No problem Tails, now…be safe."**  
**Tails saluted while watching both Sonic and Amy leave, slowly shifting his body and spoke out, "Time to go home everyone."**  
**"Yeah yeah…come on Rouge, let's go." Knuckles spoke, lending a hand out to her.**  
**"Actually, I was planning to walk Shadow home.." Rouge spoke as she looked over at Shadow, "I want to make sure that he gets home safely."**  
**Knuckles looked at her and Shadow before shaking his head, "All right…I trust you, just be back before midnight."**  
**"Like I'm going to be gone that long." Rouge said before questioning Shadow, "Which direction to your home, Shadow?"**  
**With his red hues, he looked at her and then gradually point towards the eastern part of Angel Island. Rouge smiled while taking his hand leaped into the air, using her bat wings to fly into the sky. Shadow grumbled under his throat as he looked down, seeing how far off the ground he was. Knuckles shook his head as he walked away, having a feeling deep in his stomach that something bad is about to happen while leaving Tails to go his own direction.**  
**At Amy's home, Sonic sat on her couch with a women's red robe around him, shaking lightly as his quills lightly dripped with water. With his right hand, his reach for the TV remote and turned the TV on, only to have to news come on and revealed the rubble, the remains of the amusement park.**  
**'It was astonishing that only one and one person only died from this tragic accident. The victim of this incident was no other than Dr. Eggman. Such tragic end for this man's soul. I'm Diane Fox from Angel Island.'**  
**Sonic began to shiver more and quickly turned off the TV, only to be quickly startled by the touch of Amy's hand upon his shoulder. She shushed him, trying to calm him down as she gently handed him a teacup filled with green tea. Sonic slowly looked up at her and rewarded her with a small smirk. She returned the smile as she went and took a seat next to him and began to rub his back.**  
**"You need to calm down, Sonic…I've never seen you so tense." Amy spoke, trying to comfort him.**  
**"I…I know…I just can't believe that it happened…just like that." Sonic said as he let a sigh surpassed his lips, closing his eyes while trying to calm down.**  
**"Hey…you saved us all…if we knew Dr. Eggman was there, we could of saved him." She reassured him.**  
**"But don't ever had the feeling that we're supposed to die right there?" he questioned as he reopened his eyes and looked at her.**  
**"Don't think that way Sonic. This isn't like you." She spoke as she inched closer, looking closely into his eyes.**  
**"Maybe I should find some way to clear my mind from everything." He spoke in a soft tone, getting drawn into her gaze while leaning closely to her lips.**  
**The heat between them was picking up, their lips getting ever so close together to taste their bittersweet nectar. Their bodies gently pressed together while his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her in closer. His heart began to race as he was about to place the first kiss upon her lips, only to be interrupted by Amy's phone ringing in the kitchen. A soft sigh surpassed both of their lips as Amy slowly got off of him and headed to the kitchen to quickly answer the phone.**  
**She lightly slid across the tile before picking up the phone, lightly puffing before answering, "Rose Residence. Amy speaking."**  
**"Hey, Amy, this is Knuckles. Have you've seen Rouge, it's getting late and she promised she'd be back before midnight." Knuckles spoke through the other end of the phone call.**  
**"No, I haven't. I have been here watching over Sonic, helping him calm down from what he had experienced. Did she say where she was going?" Amy questioned.**  
**"She said that she was taking Shadow home. Oh god… I hope that she didn't fell into his spiked moat!" Knuckles yelled before hanging up without saying goodbye.**  
**Amy blinked a few times as she hung her phone up and walked back to Sonic, seeing him looking right at her.**  
**"Who was that?" Sonic asked giving her a concerned eye.**  
**"It was Knuckles…and I'm guessing he's going over Shadow's place to get Rouge."**  
**Sonic's eyes widened a bit as he remembered a part of his vision, seeing Knuckles being speared into the back with the Ferris Wheel. He quickly shook it off as he spoke, "I just hope he doesn't get hot headed and gets himself killed."**  
**"I'm sure he'll be fine, Sonic…" Amy spoke as she sat next to him once again, keeping him company through the night.**  
**Inside Shadow's home, the sound of ecstasy lingered throughout each room along with shrills of pleasure coming from Shadow's room. The bed creaking from underneath the bodies of Shadow and Rouge while Shadow roughly penetrated into Rouge's entrance.**  
**"A-Ah Shadow!" Rouge moaned out loudly, "we've been going at this for two hours…I should get back to Knuckles."**  
**Shadow didn't like what he heard as he picked up his pace, going faster and harder into her, feeling her labia muscles tighten around his thick member, "Mmm…but it seems that your body says otherwise."**  
**Rouge continued to moan out loudly, clenching onto the remains of the bed sheets. She didn't want to admit that Shadow was right as she continued to enjoy the pleasure she was receiving. She felt the urge to release her juices coming closer and closer, hearing light taps in the background but never seemed to react to it. She couldn't help it but to shrill out with pleasure, " I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"**  
**"OH ARE YOU NOW?!" Yelled Knuckles, who was standing at the doorway, pissed at what he saw.**  
**"Oh shit…" Shadow spoke out as he quickly removed his member from her entrance and got off the bed, only to have his face meet contact with Knuckles spiked gloves.**  
**Rouge sharply gasped as she quickly covered herself with a bed sheet, "Kn-Knuckles, this isn't what it looks like?"**  
**"Oh it doesn't huh?" Knuckles spoke in an angry tone, "So it doesn't look like your were cheating on me with this black and heartless hedgehog? Oh yeah, you whore, I'm just being delusional!"**  
**Knuckles, being hot headed and confused, he stormed out of Shadow's house, starting to head his way back home, not realizing that he was too close to the edge of falling into Shadow's spiked moat. Rouge quickly dressed up while storming out the door, trying to get to Knuckles before he was fully gone, "Knuckles please, come back!"**  
**NO YOUR FLITHY WHORE! YOU'VE BACKSTABBED ME AND BROKE MY HEART!"**  
**Rouge didn't want to give up, she yelled out his name again, "KNUCKLES PLEASE!"**  
**"I SAID!" Knuckles roared in a angered tone, swiftly turning around before falling into the spiked moat.**  
**Rouge screamed out in horror as she ran over to she if he was still alive, but she dropped the emerald necklace to the ground as she screamed again. Inside the moat was a freshly dead body of Knuckles the Echidna, with spikes going through his back and out the torso, blood spewing everywhere until the flow finally stopped. Rouge shook her head in disbelief, she knew that this was all of her fault and there was nothing for her to do to fix that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Destination: Sonic Edition**

**Reminder: I DO NOT own Final Destination or SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter Three: Broken Wings**

**The next day, at the Angel Island Cemetery, Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Sonic, Amy and many others gathered around as they all wished the now dead Knuckles a final goodbye. Rouge noticed that the emerald pendant necklace was around his neck, despite the fact that she truly wanted it back, she knew that his soul would never let her. She had no chance to apologize for her actions, a regret that she'll carry on forever. She jumped slightly as she felt warm hands upon her shoulders, only to quickly smack Shadow in the face with no sign of hesitation. Shadow, whom normally would of snapped in this situation, stood there in silence, looking at her with his red hues.**  
**"Rouge…I'm terribly sorry…" Shadow uttered, his eyes slowly looked the other way, "I should of stopped…"**  
**"No… I shouldn't of lead you on…and now… because of it…" she paused, falling to her knees crying out loud, "He's gone… he's gone and it's all my fault…"**  
**While Shadow tried to comfort Rouge, Sonic and Amy were sitting underneath a Sakura Tree, only to have Sonic curl into a ball, trembling with fear. Amy tried to her best to comfort him by rubbing his back with her the gentleness of her hands. A soft sigh surpassed her lips as she spoke in a gentle and calm down, "Calm down Sonic, I know Knuckles like a friend to you…just things happen."**  
**"Things just don't happen, Amy…" He said under his breath, shaking uncontrollably, "It's happening from the way I saw it…Knuckles died before all of us."**  
**She blinked a few times as she questioned his logic, "How…exactly did Knuckles die…in your vision that is?"**  
**Slowly, her raised his head and looked over at Amy with his blood shot green hues before speaking with a crack in his voice, "He was stabbed in the back…just like how he died here."**  
**Her emerald hues widened in shock as she spoke in a scared tone, "We must warn the others."**  
**"And tell them what, Amy? And tell them what?" Sonic exclaimed, growling softly before continuing to speak, "They won't believe a single word I say and I'm the supposed hero of Angel Island. Let them figure it out on their own."**  
**"But Sonic…" she spoke before hearing him growling again.**  
**"LET THEM FIGURE IT OUT ON THEIR OWN, AMY!" he roared out, only to have everyone's eyes directed at him, "What you looking at?! There's nothing to see hear. Go on with your miserable lives while you can."**  
**Amy felt anger build deep inside her before punching him in the arm, yelling at him, "YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD OF WAR-"**  
**She was then interrupted by a deep kiss to the lips, her hands balled into fist, attempted to punch him again but to be consumed with his pure love. Her arms slumped by her sides while slowly kissing deeply back only to slowly break the kiss. Her emerald hues glistened a bit as she spoke in a soft tone, "Sonic…"**  
**A soft smirk appeared on his face as he also spoke in a soft tone, "Somehow, you always manage to calm me down."**  
**A dark blush appeared on her cheeks, but quickly fading away as she and Sonic heard Rouge scream and saw her repeated punching Shadow. Both of their eyes widened as they both observed the scene.**  
**"LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Rouge yelled, continuing to punch Shadow as hard as possible, "I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO MAKE A MOVE ON ME!"**  
**Taking her blows, Shadow looked at her with his red hues, "Does it look like I honestly give a fuck what you say now? You're now available."**  
**"I'm not moving on THAT quickly, you pathetic excuse of a hedgehog." She spoke out angrily, her blue hues darted at him, peering through his soul, "Do you even have a fucking heart?! Knuckles is fucking dead…. FUCKING DEAD! And all you can think of scoring with me?!"**  
**Sonic couldn't stand the sight of rouge being tortured like this. He took a few steps towards Rouge and Shadow, only to be stopped by the arm of Tails. Tails looked at Sonic with his blue hues, shaking his head while pushing him back as he spoke, "Don't get into this, Sonic. Let her act on her own."**  
**Sonic sighed as he simply nodded, walking back to Amy with Tails following behind him. Sonic placed a gentle hand upon Amy's shoulder, leaning closely to her left ear and whispered softly, "Let's go, there's nothing to see here, dear."**  
**Amy nodded, understanding his words before lightly grasping onto his hand as they left the scenery. A loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the area as Rouge and Shadow continued to argue while undertakers began to bury Knuckles down into the ground, six feet under. Rouge growled out as she pushed him away from her, seemingly to more than just pissed. She felt a single raindrop fall upon her head, causing her to look up for a quick second and then looked back at him.**  
**"I am done here." She spoke out sternly, turning her back towards him and began to hover over the ground.**  
**"And where do you honestly think you're going?" Shadow asked, chuckling a bit.**  
**"Someplace away from you because you're nothing but trouble." She answered as she flew up in the air, ignoring the fact that the storm was getting worse by each minute.**  
**"Tsh…suicidal bitch." Shadow scuffed as her turned his back and headed to his home, shaking his head before disappearing from the premises.**  
**At Amy Rose's home, both Amy and Sonic said their goodbyes to Tails and headed inside. A soft sigh surpassed Amy's lips as she turned around and looked at Sonic, watching him close the door behind him. She slowly crossed her arms while tapping her left foot upon the floor tiles. Sonic blinked a few times, looking at her with a confused expression.**  
**"Uh…what is it, Amy?" He questioned, slowly taking a step forward.**  
**"I want you to explain to me on what exactly happened in your vision…" she spoke softly.**  
**He slowly took a step back as he shook his head, "No… no Amy, I don't want to even think about that ever again! Why can't you understand?"**  
**"I understand. I understand completely, but don't you understand that our friends and us is at stake?!" she yelled, trying to get him to realize what is going on.**  
**"No Amy, that's where you messed up." He exclaimed, "You weren't killed, you left the area with no harm…the rest of us were killed."**  
**Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach, her muscles tensed a bit before asking in a scared tone, "P-please, Sonic…I…I just need to know…"**  
**He snapped at her, placing his hands upon his head, "Why do you need to know, Amy?! Why?!"**  
**"BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW HOW LONG I'D BE ABLE TO BE WITH YOU!" She yelled before choking up in her own tears, "I love you Sonic and the thought of you going to be killed in some kind of crazy accident is shattering my heart. I want to spend as much time with you as much as I can possibly can."**  
**Baffled by her words, Sonic walked towards her, wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He had their lips meet in a deep lovelock, having their tongue wrapped around each other in a warm and loving embrace. This managed to calm Amy's emotions quickly, making her crave for more, but sadly, she broke the kiss as she spoke to him, "Please Sonic…tell me…"**  
**"I can't say…for I'll lose myself…but I'll write it down…only for you." He spoke to her, his eyes gazed deeply into hers.**  
**She smiled softly as she nodded, kissing his lips one more time before pulling away from his embrace, heading down the hallway and into her study to get pen and paper. Sonic sighed, rubbing his head before taking a seat in the living room, waiting for her return.**  
**Flying over the open seas of Angel Island, Rouge let her mascara stream down her cheeks while the storm started to become worse. Her mind was distraught, seeing flashbacks of her and Knuckles fighting and then watching him fall to his death. The simple thought of him being gone cause her heart to ache. Not caring about the wind picking up speed, she began to flap her wings harder, in order to stay up high in the sky. A soft sigh surpassed her lips, only to hear a loud roar of the wind rush towards her. She winced in pain, feeling her wings not being able to handle these kinds of winds. She looked around, trying to find land when another roar wind came through.**

**"Ah…!" she yelled out, only to hear flesh tearing rips, "Oh god no… no no…"**  
**She felt herself slowly lowering while trying to find her way to land, praying to God that she'll be able to survive. Yet another loud roar of wind rushed through, stronger than the last, causing her wings to rip from her body and having her scream in agonizing pain. No longer able to hover, she began to free fall heading down towards the shark-infested waters. Before her blue eyes, she could of sworn she saw Knuckles reaching out to her, trying to lend her a helping hand out of the situation. She reached out with her right hand, hoping to grasp onto his hand, only to be eaten whole by a great white shark. Snapping away from her body was her communication device, gently flowing away while malfunctioning along the way.**  
**Back at Amy Rose's home, Sonic was writing down the names of their friends and how exactly they died in his vision. Once he came to an end, he placed the pen down and handed the paper to Amy. She greeted him with a light smile and kissed his cheek before reading the information.**  
**"Knuckles…stabbed in the back with a spike of the falling apart Ferris Wheel. Rouge…her wings being ripped, losing grip of the flying away plane and fell into the shark tank, being eaten alive. Shadow…Shot in the heart and then in the head when taking the leap of faith and land in a shooting rally. Tails…in a plane crash…." She read out before pausing, scared to even say it, "S-Sonic…. Crushed by the plane's left wing…."**  
**A tear streamed down her cheek as she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. With a blank expression upon his face, he snaked his arms around her fame and held her close. He lightly placed his nose upon her hair and lightly sniffed at it's fragrance, the scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms. The scent placed a light smile upon his face before speaking softly to her, "Shh…it's okay Amy…I accept my fate."**  
**"S-Sonic…I…" she uttered out with tears of sadness.**  
**He placed his index finger upon her lips and spoke, "I know…I know you don't want to lose me. I don't want to lose my sight of you either. But please…remember that I love you…and always will."**  
**She lightly sniffled before snuggling close to him, hearing his calm heart beat. Sonic relaxed a bit only to have a cold chill run down his spine. He had his eyes focused on the list, only to watch it float off and head towards the fan. His green hues widened a bit as he quickly pushed Amy off of him and grasped onto the paper, having his free hand land on the TV remote and turning on the TV. On the TV showed breaking news with Diane Fox, showing a communication device that washed up onto shore.**  
**"I…Isn't that Rouge's device?" Amy spoke in a soft yet scared tone.**  
**Sonic couldn't help but slam his fist onto the coffee table, speaking to himself in a pissed tone, "God damn it…"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Destination: Sonic Edition**

**Reminder: I DO NOT own Final Destination or SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter Four: Shot In The Dark**

**Few weeks after Knuckles and Rouge's death, Sonic, Amy, Tails and Shadow gathered around in a picnic area and discuss their inner thoughts. Amy took out some of her homemade pies, cookies and everyone a special dish, which she also made by hand. When Sonic opened his container, he couldn't help but smile when he saw a perfectly made chili dog waiting for him inside. He chuckled as he placed a kiss upon her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Thank you babe."**  
**She lightly blushed as she spoke, "You're welcome, Sonikku."**  
**A soft grunt emerge from Shadow's lips as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, feeling angry about how their friends are slowly dying and yet one thing stuck out like a sore thumb to him.**  
**'Each one of us has to die…except for Amy. Why? What makes her so special?' Thought Shadow before closing his red hues.**  
**"Shadow…?" Amy spoke out as she blinked a few times, "Shadow?"**  
**He quickly opened his eyes as he looked at her angrily, "Yes you pathetic pest? What is it that you want."**  
**She felt her heart shatter a bit as she just threw his special dish in his face and ran off. The only thing that emerges from his lips was a chuckle, shaking his head before wiping off the food from his face. Tails, bewildered from their actions, he stood up and looked down at Shadow, speaking out.**  
**"Are you stupid?! Amy was only handing you your freaking lunch and you treat her like she's nothing." Tails yelled out, balling his hands into fist.**  
**"Tails…" Sonic spoke as he gestured him to sit down.**  
**"HA! You expect me to treat her fairly when she gets to survive while the rest of us eat dirt?" Shadow spoke angrily as he looked at Sonic, "So tell me Sonic, why did you save her? Why didn't you save all of us in that little fucking little vision of yours?"**  
**p style="text-align: center;"Tails looked over at Sonic, waiting for him to answer, "Y-Yeah…why didn't you save us all?"**  
**"Sonic stood up as he yelled out, "LIKE THE HELL I WOULD KNOW! IF I HONESTLY DID KNEW I WOULD OF SAVED YOU ALL THEN! BUT I CAN'T FUCKING CHANGE THAT!" he kicked his chili dog in which landed in Shadow's face and walked away.**  
**Tails winced a bit at Sonic's anger as he looked over at Shadow and spoke, "You really wanted to push his buttons, didn't you Shadow."**  
**Shadow smirked before wiping off the chili dog from his face, standing up from where he sat and walked away, "I believe that this 'lovely' get together is now over. I shall be on my way home."**  
**Tails rolled his eyes as he started to rotate his twin tails, hovering over the ground and taking off towards his home, leaving Amy and Sonic to themselves. Amy sat under a Sakura tree, weeping while Sonic ran to her, giving her comfort. He snaked his arms around her and held her close, rubbing her back as he spoke, "Shh…don't worry Amy, it's all over."**  
**"Why did he call me that…I've done nothing wrong to him." She uttered out softly.**  
**He softly sighed as he answered, "It's not the fact that you did something to him, which I know you didn't. It's just…he considers you as a threat because you get to survive while…well you know."**  
**She lightly sniffled before looking up at him with her emerald hues, "But…why did you save me…?"**  
**He shrugged his shoulders a bit as he looked at her, "I don't know, to be honest…perhaps I thought you deserve to live. I wouldn't want the most beautiful woman to follow the same footsteps as mine." He paused as he showed a smile to her, "but hey…enough talking about this…let's enjoy our now date."**  
**"D-Date…?" she asked in a soft tone, peeking over Sonic's shoulder to see Tails and Shadow had left.**  
**He simply nodded as he kissed her lips lightly as he spoke, "Yes…date. I was planning to spend time with you when they left anyway."**  
**A dark blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked at him with a light twinkle in her eyes, her heart lightly fluttering from her chest. She reached and touched his hand and grasped it gently before speaking, "Sonikku, you didn't have to…"**  
**"I know…but I wanted to…with every chance I get." He spoke as he stood up and gave her a helping hand.**  
**A bright smile appeared on her face as she grasped more onto his hand and got up from the ground. She didn't know what else to say, all she could do was stay by his side and followed every step he took.**  
**As day turned to night, Amy and Sonic arrived at her place, only to find that her front door was wide open. Amy's emerald hues widened in horror as she slowly took a step inside, looking around to find any source of life. She blinked a few times as she heard herself crunching the broken glass beneath her boots. Her heart raced and pounding her ear drums until she felt a large mass grasp her waist and tackled her to the ground. She struggled to break free but with no luck, screaming out at the top of her lungs.**  
**"Sonic! SONIC! SONIC HE-" she yelled out before having a hand covering her mouth.**  
**Sonic ran in, scanning around before finding the shine of Amy's hair under the moonlight peering through the broken window. He took a few steps closer towards her, only to feel a light poke of a sharp knife against his chest. He grumbled as he looked at the person grasping tightly upon Amy, his eyes lowering into an angry expression.**  
**"Shadow…let her go." He spoke in a stern voice, balling his hands into fists.**  
**Dark evil chuckles emerge from his throat as his red hues looked over at Sonic, "How about I kill her first and then let her go for you to deal with afterwards?" he paused as he tossed Amy across the room, having her crash into her glass cupboard which were filled with her expensive china, and stood up from the hazardous ground, "Why does she get to survive, Sonic? What is so special about her? TELL ME"**  
**"Like I've told you man, I don't ha-" Sonic paused, realizing what he's saying, "Actually… I do know why. I saved her because I love her and I don't want her to follow the same footsteps as me. I wanted her to live, to live with memories of our time together. I've been living my days as if they were my last. And what have you've been doing, huh?"**  
**Shadow's eyes widened in shock as he continued to hold the knife towards Sonic, his arm trembling with fear, "Wh-what I've been doing? Here's what I've been doing… ever since Knuckles and Rouge's death, I've been questioning on when I was next in line. I've questioned myself so much that I tempted to kill myself, jumping into my spiked moat to only get out with minor scratches. To hang myself to only have the rope snap on me." He paused as he noticed Amy slowly getting herself up from the ground, "And…to know that she, of all people, gets to survive from this crazy situation just sickens me."**  
**He raised his knife up in the air, preparing to throw it like a dart towards Amy. Sonic caught onto Shadow's actions as he turned his head and yelled at Amy, "AMY DUCK!"**  
**Amy quickly took action and ducked, only to hear a gun being fired. She screamed out in shock, before opening her eyes to see what was going on. Before her eyes, she watched Shadow fall to the ground on one knee, slowly turning to see who shot him in the back. Gasping sharply, Shadow looked up, and saw a gun pointed directly towards his head. He lightly gulped as he leaned over to see the appearance of the gun wielder. The sound of the gun, loading up for another shot was heard, causing Shadow to jump a bit.**  
**Holding the gun with steadiness, the blonde fox, looked down at the ebony hedgehog as he spoke in a calm yet stern tone, "A shot for me." He paused while aiming his towards Shadow's chest, "Tell me why must you attack Amy when she's done nothing to you..?"****p style="text-align: center;"Shadow was stunned, of all people; he didn't suspect Tails to be the one to shoot him to his death. He gulped again as he tried to speak, "Because she gets to live…"**  
**"Here's a thing about life Shadow…" Tails spoke up as he pulled the trigger, watching the bullet pierce through Shadow's chest, the blood seeping out of it's wound, "We all die eventually…yours just happens to be shot down by me…in the darkness of Amy's torn up home. That's a shot for Amy."**  
**Shadow began to cough up blood from his mouth as he tried to speak, "Wh…. what have I done to you…?"**  
**Tails looked at Sonic, giving him a gesture to take Amy away from the premises while cocking the gun for one last fire. He then cleared his throat before aiming towards Shadow's head, giving him a stern glare. While Tails was in his serious mode, Sonic ran over towards Amy, picking her up from the ground and took off out of the premises.**  
**A soft sigh surpassed the fox's lips as he continued to look at Shadow, starting to speak, "It's not what you've done to me…it's what you've done to my friends. You've slept with Rouge behind Knuckles's back…thought you can score with Rouge again on Knuckles's funeral, bugged Sonic to give you an answer about Amy's survival in his vision and now…you trashed Amy's place, thinking that you can stop your death by killing her. This last bullet…is a dedication to both Knuckles and Rouge."**  
**Before Shadow could even speak, Tails pulled the trigger for the final time, letting the bullet pierce through Shadow's skull and scramble with his brain. Within seconds, Shadow's body fell down limp, while blood poured out of his body. Tails tossed the gun across the room and kicked the now dead body of Shadow the Hedgehog, turning slowly around and headed out the door. He wiped his hands off before rotating his twin tails and hover over the ground, slowly taking off to his home without looking back at what he has done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Destination: Sonic Edition**

**Reminder: I DO NOT own Final Destination or SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.**

**Heads up, this is just a sex filled chapter, you don't have to read if you don't want to.**

**Review if you have!**

**Chapter Five: Sweet Loving Bliss**

**Two days after Tails killed Shadow, Sonic sat on his red chair, talking on his home phone while Amy was taking a shower in his bathroom. He sighed discouragingly, hearing Tails speak of the other end, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.**  
**"Sonic… I need to leave, I've killed someone and I know that they'll eventually find the gun and the fingerprints." Tails began sobbing on the phone, "I can't deal with this anymore. I'm fixing up Tornado and hopefully I can get her up and running within a week, longest, a month."**  
**"Tails…come on, you've protected us from Shadow. It was self defense, you need at least to take that into consideration." Sonic spoke, trying to get him to calm down, "Amy and I will help you get out of this hustle and bustle if they even did find your fingerprints and send you to court because after all, we were the witnesses."**  
**"No… I'm still leaving Sonic, I can't go through with it." Tails replied, "Just…the next time I call, come over to see me leave and bring Amy along."**  
**Sonic sighed again; rubbing his eyes before answering, "Very well, buddy. As you wish."**  
**"Thank you, Sonic. You're the best friend I ever had" Tails spoke before hanging up, not letting Sonic giving him the usual 'goodbye'**  
**Sonic hung his home phone up, shaking his head before hearing the shower stop from the bathroom. He slowly got up and quietly went to his bedroom, slipping off his famous red shoes and sat upon the foot of the bed. His thoughts began to take over him before seeing Amy standing at the doorway, wearing nothing but his blue bathrobe, which was a bit overly sized on her frame. A soft sigh surpassed her lips, running her fingers through her wet quills as the bathrobe opened a bit, revealing a bit of her cleavage. To Sonic's eyes, it was a rather attractive sight.**  
**"So… how was that shower?" Sonic asked, clearing his throat.**  
**A soft blush appeared upon her cheeks as she answered in a gentle tone, "It was relaxing and steamy. Certainly something that I needed after that…incident two days ago." She spoke as she slowly walked over towards him, "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay at your place for awhile."**

**He chuckled a bit as he watched her closely, seeing her sit closely next to him while giving him a full view of her breasts. He cleared his throat before speaking, looking away with a dark blush "It's no biggie, you needed a place to stay while your place gets fixed up."**  
**She tilted her head a bit, noticing the change of attitude before stating, "Sonic… it's okay."**  
**"Hmm?" he spoke up, still no giving her a full eye contact.**  
**She raised her right hand and placed it under his chin, gently directing him to look at her. She giggled a few times while her emerald hues began to glisten, "I said it's okay…to look." She paused as she felt herself being drawn into him, "I trust you, let alone love you Sonic."**  
**Sonic slowly looked into her eyes before looking down at her breasts again, raising his left hand and letting his fingertips run along the cleavage. As his eyes looked back to her eyes, he felt something deep in his heart, an urge to take her in and never let go. He leaned towards her lips and kissed her deeply, wrapping his right arm around her waist.**  
**Taking her by surprise, she returned the kiss with the same depth, closing her eyes to take in the moment. With her right hand, she ran her fingertips down his chest, sending him chills throughout his frame as she continued to slowly go lower. The body heat began to intensify as a small smirk was formed on Sonic's face as she continued to kiss her with such passion. With his left hand, he slipped it into the loose bathrobe and grasped gently upon her right breast, rubbing and squeezing with a bit of firmness. A soft moan emerged from her lips, causing her to slowly and hesitantly pull back, only to nip at his bottom lip.**  
**He growled in a low tone before making a remark, "Well now… aren't we getting a little frisky."**  
**A dark blush as she looked away a bit, "Well you are turning me on…" she uttered out.**  
**He chuckled a bit as he swept her off her feet, only to lay her on her back upon his bed while opening the bathrobe fully just to see her full beauty. Within that moment, he lowered his right hand towards her swollen lower lips, rubbing upon them as he placed his thumb upon her clit. A sharp gasp could be heard from her, causes him to smile a bit more as he ever so lightly rubbed her clit, just to see her squirm.**  
**"A-Ah…Sonikku… why must you tease me?" she moaned out as she looked at him with glistening hues.**  
**"What's so wrong with having a little fun, hmm?" he spoke as he inserted two fingers into her entrance, feeling on how wet she was inside, "Seems to me that you enjoy being teased and besides… I want to prepare you for later."**  
**He began to thrust his fingers inside her entrance at a normal pace, hearing her softly moan and feeling her inner walls slowly tighten around his digits. He can tell that she wanted him, only having him placed a third finger into her entrance. With three fingers thrusting inside her, he began to thrust a bit faster, hearing her pant and moan out. With her moans, it sent chills down his spine and making crave for more, but without paying any attention, his member became erect and visibly seen.**  
**She continued to moan as she looked over herself, only to have an eyeful of his hardened member. She panted softly as she uttered out, "W-Wanting me, Sonikku?"**  
**He chuckled a bit as he pulled out his fingers from her entrance, seeing her juices drip from his fingertips. He then grasped gently upon his hardened member and rubbed the tip along her swollen and wet lower lips. A dark blush appeared on her cheeks as she moaned a the feeling, causing Sonic to look at her only to answer, "Of course I want you…and it appears that you want me. How about we give into out desires tonight?"**  
**"A-Are you sure?" she spoke softly, panting.**  
**"We have to cherish every moment, remember?" he stated, teasing her by only inserting the tip into her entrance.**  
**"A-Ah…true." She mumbled within her moan, "I-I'm ready."**  
**"Good…" he spoke as he gradually thrust into her entrance, "I didn't want to waste a single second."**  
**At a decent pace, he thrust into her gently, having her get used to his size only to hear her moan in pleasure. To his surprise, she felt her lift her legs and wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer to her frame, let alone penetrating deeper into her entrance. He let out a groan, feeling her inner walls tighten around his member before gradually pick up speed. The faster he thrust into her, the more loud and seductive her moans became, which caused him to go even deeper into her, hitting her g-spot.**  
**"O-Oh…Sonikku…" she moaned out, her words rang into Sonic's ears beautifully as he couldn't control himself.**  
**He thrust faster and harder into her, feeling himself just about his climax. Amy wasn't able to hold on with her legs much longer so she wrapped her arms around his frame and held onto him closely. He breathed in deeply, capturing her scent of her body wash she used in the shower, vanilla and cherry blossoms. Feeling her this close to him, made him to continue with his thrusting but in a rather passionate way than just lust. Amy began to claw upon his back, letting her nails penetrate and scratch upon his fur and flesh. A low groan emerges from his lips as his member began to throb deep within her entrance. He looked at her with his lime green hues and leaned towards her lips, locked together in a deep passionate kiss.**  
**Engaging in a passionate moment, both Sonic and Amy managed to climax together, having their cum mix together and spew out from her entrance. Amy couldn't help but pant within their kiss as Sonic slowly removed his member from her entrance. He broke the kiss as he place a kiss upon her left cheek, smiling, "I love you, Amy."**  
**She blushed darkly as she kissed his right cheek in return, replying, "I love you too, Sonic."**  
**Sonic shifted to lay next to her, pulling a sheet up and laid over their frames, from there, he brought her close to his body and sighed with content. Amy couldn't help but smile and took in his masculine scent, somehow, she managed to get to stop stressing out, even if it's just a few hours.**  
**Author's Note: I know it's nothing special. This is why this is an optional chapter to read. So…if you did happen to read, please leave a review. I will post the next chapter sometime soon to get back to the action.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Destination: Sonic Edition**

**Reminder: I DO NOT own Final Destination or SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter Six: Malfunctions**

**A month has passed and Sonic and Amy have gotten so close, appearing almost like newlyweds. Every morning, Sonic would sit in his chair reading the newspaper while Amy would welcome him with coffee and a plate of breakfast sausage but in hot buns and covered in chili, but this time, she also held something hidden in her right hand. So as she presented him with his breakfast, she gradually leaned against the back of the chair, having her arms snake down and around Sonic, only to reveal a pregnancy test; which read positive. The look on Sonic's face was something that she would never forget; it literally left him speechless for a few minutes.**  
**Sonic tried to shake off from being stunned with great news as he looked up at her with a smile upon his face, "Is this true? A-Are you? A-Are we?"**  
**Amy couldn't help but to giggle at his response, nodding her head with the brightest smile that no one has ever seen. Not caring if his food and drink spilled everywhere, he leaped out of his chair and swept her off her feet, kissing her with deep passion before responding with such joy, "This is such great news." He paused as he remembered seeing something in his vision; a pink bundle. He quickly shook it off again and stated, "I hope it's a girl."**  
**She couldn't stop smiling, as she looked deep into his eyes, "To be quite honest, same here."**  
**Both leaned towards each other's lips, going in for another passionate kiss as Sonic's home phone rang, startling them. He couldn't help but chuckle, carefully putting her back on her feet and placed his pointer finger upon her lips, "It'll only be a second."**  
**She giggled as she went to clean up his mess, while Sonic answered the phone. He cleared his throat a bit before speaking, "Sonic speaking."**  
**"Hey Sonic," spoke Tails on the other end, "Remember our deal? The promise?"**  
**Sonic's eyes widened a bit as he ran his fingers through his quills, responding, "Yeah I remember. Is the Tornado in top shape? I don't want anything happening to you."**  
**"It's going to happen anyway, Sonic. Because, after all, you saw me die in your vision and like you, I've accepted my fate. So…I say let it happen." Tails stated before sighing "Are you and Amy dressed and ready?"**  
**"Yeah we are." Sonic answered as he looked over at Amy, watching her clean up his mess that he accidentally made.**  
**"Good, meet me at the seashore, that's where I'll be taking off." Tails spoke, about to hang up.**  
**"Tails." Sonic quickly said, getting Amy's attention.**  
**"Yes Sonic?" Tails questioned still holding onto the phone.**  
**"Best bros forever right?" Sonic added as a small streamed down his cheek.**  
**A soft chuckle was heard from the other end as Tails replied, "Forever and for always. Now I have to go and get things set up. Save your last words for later. See you two later."**  
**"Goodbye Tails." Sonic spoke before hearing Tails hang up on the line.**  
**Sonic hung up the phone, letting out a sigh of disbelief as Amy got close to him, clinging herself to his arm as she asked in a soft tone, "Is everything all right?"**  
**He slowly looked over at her and answered, "Yeah, it's just Tails excepted his fate…and that we should go to the seashore to watch him leave on the Tornado."**  
**"I see." She spoke, nodding her head a few times before kissing his cheek; "We should start heading there…and maybe give him the good news before he goes."**  
**He smirked a bit as he nodded once, swept her off her feet once again and ran out of his home, the front door slamming shut behind them from the sonic boom.**  
**Due to Sonic's super speed, both him and Amy managed to make it to the seashore within a blink of an eye. Amy tried to get her vision back to normal as she stared at deep Blue Ocean, which crashes gently on the sandy shores. She sighed in relief as Sonic gently placed her on her feet and kissed her cheek.**  
**"Enjoying the view?" he asked her, smiling.**  
**"It's so beautiful." She answered slowly looking at him, leaning close towards his lips, only to be interrupted by a feminine voice.**  
**"Well well… look who we have here… the famous Blue Blur and….Pest." exclaimed Sally, hearing Scourage chuckling evilly in the background.**  
**Sonic froze instantly, afraid to look back, but to his surprise, Amy spoke up in a rather angrily tone, "I wouldn't be calling me a pest if you're the one who ran off and got yourself knocked up by a pathetic excuse of a hedgehog."**  
**'Knocked up?' Sonic questioned himself as he slowly turned his head to look, seeing a visible bump from Sally's stomach. He also noticed that she was still wearing her usual attire, the blue vest with matching boots. As for Scourage, the green hedgehog wore a black leather jacket; which shows the three scars on his chest, biker gloves, spike bracelets and torn up sneakers.**  
**Sonic had to take this all in, but then it suddenly dawned on him. In the past, when Sonic and Sally was once an item, just when they get close to having an intimate time, she pushes him away and leaves his home without saying a word. His hands slowly balled into fists as he looked at Sally with fire growing in his lime green hues.**  
**"So this is why you fucking dumped me?!" Sonic yelled out, "You left me because you got knocked up by this… this… WASTE BASKET?! Not to fucking mention that you cheated on me!"**  
**Sally scuffed a bit as she placed her right hand upon her stomach, remarking, "Why are you yelling at me about this? You got your next play toy right there."**  
**"Play toy?! PLAY TOY?!" Amy burst out in anger, taking a few steps closer towards Sally, just to look at her straight in the eye.**  
**'Oh shit... There she blows…' Sonic thought as he took a few steps back.**  
**"You want to talk about play toys? What do you call Sonic then when you used him, left him and screwed around with that scumbag? You played Sonic for a fucking fool, bending him to your god damn will. He would do anything just to make your slutty ass happy and this is how you fucking repay him?!" Amy spoke, as she felt a little nauseous.**  
**"At least I'm not a pathetic annoyance, always chasing him around, glomping on him like he's some over sized stuffed animal." Sally stated as she pushed Amy back, then started to act immaturely, "'Will Sonikku notice me? Oh please Sonikku-Sempai please notice me! I'm your biggest fan! Love me Sonikku! Love me!'"**  
**"You know what?" Amy spoke as she got right in her face, but instead of finishing what she was going to say, she accidentally threw up in Sally's face.**  
**Amy quickly covered her mouth as Sally let out a loud eardrum-busting scream, trying to wipe of the vomit from her face. For awhile, it was complete silence- that was until Sonic fell backwards and burst out into laughter.**  
**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S HOW I PICTURED IT! OW MY RIBS!" Sonic shouted out while laughing hardly.**  
**Sally continued to try wiping off the vomit from her face as she spoke in a disgust matter, "Pictured…what?!"**  
**Sonic tried to calm down as he spoke up, "HAHA! That's how I pictured it when that muck over there throws up on you during sex." He couldn't help but laugh hardly once again, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**  
**"This isn't funny!" Sally said sternly.**  
**Amy tried to hold back a laugh while looking over at Sonic. Sonic slowly sat up, wiping away a tear from his eye, "Oh god…" he paused to take a breath, standing up and placing his arm around Amy's waist, "At first, I thought I lost the love of my life…" he tried not to laugh again, "but as I can see, my first love was nothing but a knocked up barf bag for a drunken excuse. My true love is right here beside me and she shall stay by my side. No matter what happens." He paused once again and looked at Amy while, with his free hand, shooed away Sally and Scourage, "Now if you don't mind…we don't want pests ruining our precious moment."**  
**"UGH!" Sally shouted as she grasped onto Scourage's arm and walked away from Amy and Sonic, "Let's go back home."**  
**Scourage spoke out in a rather drunken matter, "I'm da king, baby!"**  
**"Shut up you…" Sally shushed him as they both disappeared from Amy and Sonic's sight.**  
**Both Amy and Sonic sight in unison as they placed both their foreheads together, holding onto each other's hands as they both chuckled about the event.**  
**"Her reaction was priceless and I didn't mean to do that." She spoke softly, blushing.**  
**"You may not intentionally do that but I think our baby said otherwise." He spoke, chuckling.**

**Soon, they nuzzled their noses together, enjoying each other's company when they heard grunting from afar. Both of them looked at the same time to find Tails dragging Tornado over towards their direction. Sonic let go one of Amy's hands and waved at him, "Yo! Tails!"**  
**"ERG. Hey Sonic! UMPH… Care to help me?!" Tails shouted back, continuing to pull the Tornado.**  
**"Sure buddy!" Sonic yelled as he kissed Amy's cheek, whispering in her ear, "I'll be right back."**  
**Amy nodded as she watched Sonic take off to help Tails, smiling at the sight of them two hanging out. From a distance she can tell that, not only the fact that they act like brothers, but the fact that this could be their final meeting. She sighed a bit as she looked up at the sky, noticing not a single cloud in the sky. Before looking back over at Tails and Sonic, she got a surprise hug from behind, causing her to blush darkly.**  
**"Miss me?" Sonic whispered in her ear.**  
**She continued to blush as she replied, "You should sure do get the job done, don't you?"**  
**"Sure do." He said as he directed Tails to come over.**  
**After Tails finished directing the Tornado, he walked over towards Sonic and Amy and hugged them both. A tear streamed down his cheek as he sobbed a bit, "I'm surely going to miss you guys."**  
**Amy couldn't help but tear up and hugged Tails warmly along with Sonic; which he held Tails in his arms as if he was his little brother. Amy felt Sonic shaking like a leaf while watching his tears fall onto the sand. Amy slowly let go of them as she stepped back but stayed close enough to hear them speak.**  
**"I'm going to miss you too, Tails…" Sonic spoke, trying to stay strong in front of him, "Remember this…when that time comes. Remember all of the adventures and victories we've accomplished. Just…die proud…never die in vein."**  
**After saying those words, Sonic couldn't help but breakdown in front of Tails; this sight even caused Amy to weep with sorrow. All Tails could do was pat Sonic's back, letting tears silently fall as he spoke with his voice cracking, "I'll remember that Sonic." He paused to breathe deeply, "Best bros forever."**

**"B-Best bros forever…" Sonic said sadly as he let go of Tails, letting him go to the Tornado.**  
**Tails slowly walks back to the Tornado, gets himself inside and started the engine. Amy ran over there to talk to Tails, she wanted him to know about the special news.**  
**"Tails…before you go, I want to tell you that…" She sniffled a bit as she looked at him, "…That I'm pregnant with Sonic's child… and… I'm going to make you the godfather… I'll always make sure to tell stories about you to them."**  
**A soft smile appeared on his face as he gave her a thumbs up, "Thank you Amy… at least I'll be remembered."**  
**Amy bowed her head to Tails once before walking back to Sonic, staying close to him. Tails sighed softly, shifting the shift into gear and started to take off. His wheels lightly touched the ocean waters before soaring through the sky, heading towards the slowly setting sun. Sonic and Amy stood there and watched him disappear in the skies, tears streaming down their cheeks as their hearts sunk down to their stomachs. Sonic couldn't take the sight of Tails being gone forever as he turned himself away and started to walk home, with Amy following right behind.**  
**"He's such a good friend…I can't believe he's actually gone." Sonic mumbled under his tears, feeling Amy grasping onto his arm, leading him home.**  
**Four hours have passed by as Tails was still in the Tornado, flying to his destination, having his mind thinking about the past. Remembering the times that he and Sonic had shared, going into each world and stopping Eggman from destroying the world god knows how many times. Remembering the celebrations for each victory they made, seeing everyone smile and applaud for their success. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't pay much attention to the storm coming towards him. He continued to smile, feeling warm deep inside his heart as he began to remember Cream, a female rabbit that he hasn't seen for quite sometime, due to the fact that she was always helping her mother, Vanilla out around the house. He remembered the times of going to Cream's home and watch her and her mother bake cookies.**  
**Soon, he heard a sudden loud buzz that caused him to snap into reality. He looked around, noticing that he was low on fuel. He cringed at the thought of it all as a flash of lightning lit up in front of his face.**  
**"Crap!" Tails yelled as he felt Tornado beginning to lower itself fast, preparing to crash.**  
**He tried his best to maneuver the Tornado by hand, trying to get to flat land, only to have a rain down pour blinding his view. Mist instantly formed everywhere around him, making it even harder for him to see as three more strikes of lightning lit up the sky. His eyes have widened as he realized that he's going to collide into Angel Island Mountains. There was no way he could escape this now, so he let go of the wheel and placed his hands together to pray and mumbled, "Dear god, please watch out for Sonic and Amy…I need you to keep Sonic alive as much as you can." A tear began to stream down his cheek, as he sobbed, "I shall not die in vein."**  
**He stayed in his praying position until the Tornado made contact with the mountain, causing an explosion of torn machinery to scatter everywhere. Tails's mangled and burned body free fell downward into the ocean, plunging deep before slowly floating back up. As his body floated along the waves the only thing visible, was the smile on his face, a smile of a person who died proudly.**

**Author's Note: Such a sad ending. :'c But next chapter will be the final chapter so… might be posted tomorrow or the day after. Please review if you've read!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Final Destination: Sonic Edition**

**Reminder: I DO NOT own Final Destination or SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.**

**Final Chapter! Please read and review!**

**Chapter Seven: A Hero's End**

**It has been seven months after Tails death; nothing has really changed in Angel Island except the fact that Sonic and Amy became a married couple. Before she reached her third month in carrying his child, Sonic proposed to her at a fancy restaurant where everyone could see. No more than a week later they got wedded at their hometown church where the remaining of their friends and family watched. All of their memories that they shared were saved in their cameras and then developed as Amy nicely placed them in a scrapbook that she made by hand. Now at eight and a half months pregnant, Amy, who's now wearing a comfortable looking long red dress and a pair of black sandals, was packing her suitcase full of week's clothes as she closed it, trying to lock it shut. Once she was able to hear the suitcase click, she slowly straightened herself, placing her hand upon her swollen stomach and felt their baby move and kick inside her womb.**  
**To her surprise, she felt a pair of arms snaking around her waist and a pair of hands resting upon her stomach while a gentle kiss was placed on her cheek. A soft giggle surpassed her lips as she spoke in a calm tone, "Time sure flies, doesn't it?"**  
**"Sure does," Sonic spoke as he left her go and grabbed her suitcase unaware on how heavy it was, "umph! I said for a week not a year. What other things do you have in here?"**  
**She blushed a bit as she looked around, "W-Well… you do realize it's getting close to that time so… I packed some emergency stuff, just in case."**  
**He chuckled a few times as he lifted her suitcase walked towards her, planting a kiss upon her lips, "Smart way of thinking, love…but I'm sure you'll be fine."**  
**She smiled briefly before sighing, "I don't know about that… I'm having an ill feeling that something is going to happen."**  
**He nudged her shoulder a bit, "Hey, everything is going to be fine. Trust me." He paused, giving her his famous smirk before grasping her hand and walked her to the taxi.**  
**She wished to take his words to heart, but she remembered his visions, their friends dying in the pattern that they were suppose to. But instead of pointing it out to him, she just simply nodded and followed him to the taxi. She let him open the car door as she carefully got inside, humming a soft tune to shake the bad feeling away. Once Sonic got inside the taxi, he sighed happily as he spoke out, "Drive to Airport, sir."**  
**The taxi driver nodded his head as he began to drive away from Sonic's home. Sonic looked over at Amy, placing a hand over hers as he looked at her with concerned eyes, "Don't worry, Amy. I'm still here."**  
**Instead of continuing the conversation, she changed it by asking, "How long until we get to the airport."**  
**He chuckled a few times to himself as he replied, "It's just a few hours away. I could of run over there but… I didn't want to harm our child any. I figured that this was the safe way."**  
**After he said those words, the taxi driver floored the brake petal, causing Amy to gasp out in shock. Sonic looked over at the taxi driver with a rather pissed expression on his face as he yelled, "YO! TAKE IT EASY! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE THE DOCTOR AND DELIVER THE CHILD EARLY!"**  
**"S-Sorry sir…" spoke the scared taxi driver as he slowly speed back up, continuing their way to the airport.**  
**The few hours of driving to the airport seemed like days to Amy, with the driver taking extra precautions after Sonic's little out burst. She constantly looked out the window, looking up at the sky as the sun lowered brought up the moon. But the one sight that gave her the eerie chills was the dark clouds that began to form. She wasn't sure if it's going to be a bad storm or it's just going to downpour, the only thing she can detect is that it wasn't going to be a pleasant flight. Once the taxi stopped at the airport, Sonic paid the taxi off and got their suitcases, helping her get out and straighten out her dress. Amy was about to walk along side of Sonic when she felt a sudden pain, causing her to almost double over. Sonic dropped the suitcases and checked up on her, becoming more concern for her within each second.**  
**"Amy…are you okay?" he questioned, holding onto her hand.**  
**Instead of saying what was wrong she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a light smile on her face, "I'll be all right, just our baby being a soccer player."**  
**He couldn't help but laugh a little, placing his free hand upon her stomach, feeling their child kicking inside her womb, "Well…I'm pretty sure that she'll be athletic like me." He remarked before grabbing the suitcases from the ground and lends his right arm for her to hold.**  
**"You still believe that our child is a girl?" she spoke as she lightly sniffled, grasping onto his arm as they casually walked over towards the front doors of the airport.**  
**He simply nodded as he heard commotion around him, a bunch of teens crowding the front doors, waiting to get inside. Sonic sighed as his mind began wandering, thinking about his vision that he had months ago. In midst of his thoughts, a few feet away from him was three human males talking amongst each other. One of the males was an elder wearing a gray jacket, white dress shirt with a pair of khaki colored pants and a pair of brown leather dress shoes. His hair was dark brown with strands of gray hair showing visibly for anyone to see. In front of the elder were two young high school boys. One of them had dark brown hair, like the elder, with brown hues and was wearing a long blue-sleeved shirt with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. The last male had a lighter shade of brown hair with blue eyes, wearing a school jacket with a blue and white shirt underneath, a pair of jeans and sneakers. The to young males began to head off to the front doors when they heard the elder say, "Take care of those two, Alex." referring to the dark hair male and his older brother who was in the large crowd of teens.**  
**The male with the lighter brown hair looked over his right shoulder and said, "I will, don't worry."**  
**Without him paying attention, Alex accidentally bumped into Sonic, causing Sonic to snap out of his train of thought and loose grip of one of the suitcases. Sonic grumbled under his breath and Amy tried to calm him down. Alex sensed hostility from the hedgehog that he started to walk faster, to get away from the area.**  
**"Yeah that's right. YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Sonic yelled as he went and picked up the suitcase.**  
**"Sonic…" Amy spoke with disappointment.**  
**"Sorry, just that kid snapped me out of my thoughts." He replied, shaking it off, "Anyway lets get going."**  
**Sonic slowly straightened himself up as he led Amy inside the airport. Inside, even more commotion than outside, hearing feminine voices speaking over the intercom; some English and some French. Amy felt another sudden pain but she bit her bottom lip, trying to ignore it as much as she possibly can. Both Sonic and Amy watched the teens get their tickets and head over to their destination, towards their plane. Amy felt a light chill as she looked around before meeting contact with Sonic's eyes.**  
**"We're the next flight, so we don't have to worry about them bothering us." He spoke as he placed their suitcases on the conveyer belt, watching it go into it's process.**  
**She slowly looked away, still feeling that something was bound to happen. She couldn't take the pain nor the thought of it anymore as she spoke up, "I don't think we should go to Paris…I mean… with the baby coming at any given moment…I just don't want to risk that. Maybe a few years after the baby is born we can go… I just don't feel comfortable going right now."**  
**Sonic sighed a bit, rubbing his head with his left hand as he point towards the conveyer belt, "I just placed our suitcases out there." He paused, noticing the gleam in her eyes, "Very well, I'll get our stuff back… I'll be right back, I promise."**  
**Amy felt a light kiss upon her cheek, but something about it just didn't feel right. She parted her lips to say something, only to realize that he was already gone. She started wandering around, having her right hand securely upon her stomach as she felt more pain. Wincing as a reaction, she thought to herself, 'Either you know something is going to happen…or your ready to come to the world. Either way, something is going to happen.'**  
**She only thing that startled her was the sound of the gate door opening and seeing a handle of students exiting off from their plane, in one particular, made her question due to his outburst.**  
**"I didn't do anything! I have my ticket right here!" shouted about a young male whom was wearing a ball cap, jersey shirt and baggy pants.**  
**Instead of speaking up, asking what was going on, she walked her way towards the window, to get a good look of the outside. Noticing that it's starting to rain, she sighed while hearing the group of people speaking. Suddenly a blue figure appeared in the scenery outside, which caused her to smile a bit, seeing how much effort he's giving just to get their suitcases. Her ears twitched as she heard a familiar voice, the young male who they bumped into at the front of the airport, Alex. She slowly listened in to more of the conversation between him and to what appears to be his teacher.**  
**"Alex, talk to me. What happened?" spoke the educated looking female.**  
**Amy could hear Alex's breathing being rather off as she continued to listen to the conversation, watching Sonic closely from the window.**  
**"I…I saw it… I saw everything that happened…" Alex explained as he tried to get his head back in one piece, "I don't know… I watched it take off…we've left the runway…but then the cabins were banging…and the plane just exploded." He paused as he looked over at his teacher, "I saw everyone die."**  
**Amy stood there frozen still as she remembered Sonic's words when he had his vision. Her eyes widened as she continued to watch over Sonic, only to feel more pain in her womb, making her want to scream. She began to breathe in heavily as she slowly looked around, watching everyone's actions. From the other side of the room, she noticed the ballcap wearing male was watching their plane take off, shaking his head in disbelief.**  
**"Well…there they go and here we stay." He spoke out, watching the plane as it continued to fly up into the sky.**  
**The male was about to walk back and take a seat in one of the blue waiting chairs when a sudden explosion was made in the sky. The plane that they were supposed to get on was no more. Everyone in the airport ducked for safety as the explosion made a sonic boom, shattering the glass everywhere. Amy couldn't help but scream out as the pain continued, slowly peaking her head over to check on Sonic. There he was, still standing there, arguing with the carrier when there was debris heading towards his direction. Debris that became Amy's worst nightmare; the plane's wing.**  
**"SONIC!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to get his attention, "SONIC GET OUT OF THE WAY! SONIC!"**  
**Sonic heard her voice and became rather worried, he started to jog his way over only to have the plane's wing collide with his body, knocking him down to the ground. Amy couldn't help but to let out a horrific scream, but to her surprise, she felt liquid running down between her legs.**  
**'O-Oh…no..' she thought as she became woozy from not only the pain, but from all the screaming. Instead of calling for help, she passed out and laid on the floor, watching everything become nothing but a blur then darkness.**  
**A soft sound of the heart monitor beeping caused Amy to slowly wake up from her passed out slumber. The first thing that she noticed was her stomach was no longer full and round, making her question and worried about the baby. She looked above her and pushed a red button, calling for assistance as her mind also wondered about another thing; Sonic. A tear streamed down her cheek as a nurse came in with a little pink bundle, the sound of the nurse's heels snapped her into reality as she looked at the nurse.**  
**"I-Is that…?" She spoke softly, asking the nurse.**  
**The nurse simply nodded her head as she carefully handed her the baby, "Indeed, she's your daughter."**  
**A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at the features of her daughter. She had purple fur with long quills like her father and emerald green hues like her mother. She heard her daughter coo a bit which caused her to giggle softly. Slowly she looked back at the nurse asking the question that's been on her mind, "H-How's Sonic?"**  
**"He's in the ICU, he's awake but the doctor's are afraid that he won't live much longer. He took a very powerful hit from that debris, I'm still surprised that he's still breathing at this point." The nurse responded.**  
**"Can you take us there to see him? Please?" she spoke as she started to choke up in tears.**  
**The nurse carefully took her daughter and then pointed towards the wheelchair beside her bed, "Carefully get up and sit in that wheelchair and I'll take you to him."**  
**Amy mouthed the words 'thank you' as she carefully got out of the bed and into the wheelchair. From there, the nurse handed Amy her daughter and rolled them out of their room and headed towards the ICU. Amy looked down at her daughter, smiling softly as she couldn't help but be in awe, on how much she looks like her father. A ten-minute wheeling in hallways and a two-minute wait in the elevator, they managed to arrive at the ICU. The nurse continued to wheel them in until they were by his bedside. Amy couldn't help but cry at the sight of Sonic being covered in bandages, seeing blood seeping through. His famous face bruised and cut up, he really did take a hit from Amy could see. Sonic's green hues slowly moved and looked over at Amy as he softly spoke out in a hurtful tone, "Amy…"**  
**Amy slowly moved closer while holding their daughter in her right arm as she placed her free hand gently upon his own. She tried not to break into tears as she spoke up, "Sonic… love."**  
**"Please…stand up." He spoke as he coughed.**  
**She carefully stood up with their daughter as she looked down at him, trying to fight back her tears. A soft coo was heard, causing Sonic to look over at the pink bundle. He tried to chuckle but it hurt so much for him to laugh.**  
**"Is that…who I think it is?" Sonic asked.**  
**Amy nodded as she smiled, few tears managed to escape from her tear ducts, "Yes… it's our baby girl. She looks like you."**  
**"Yeah..? Let me see." Sonic said as he coughed again.**  
**Amy slowly uncovered their daughter to reveal her appearance; the little girl began to babble a little wanting to be held by her father. Sonic painfully showed a smile as he mumbled out, "Leela."**  
**"Hmm?" Amy questioned.**  
**"Our daughter…her name is going to be Leela. It's a name of a color…a shade of purple." He explained as he took in a deep breath, "Now… come closer."**

**She brought Leela and herself closer to him, leaning closely as Sonic delicately placed a kiss upon his daughter's forehead and then a soft and long kiss upon Amy's lips. More tears streamed down her face as Sonic broke the kiss, looking at her with his dull and tired eyes.**  
**"I must go…" Sonic spoke in a soft tone, slowly shutting his eyes, "They're waiting for me…"**  
**"S-Sonic?" Amy spoke in a rather shocked tone, hearing him taking his last breath.**  
**"I love you both…very much." Sonic spoke as his heart monitor flat lined.**  
**"SONIC! SONIC NO!" She yelled as she burst into tears, "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! SOOOONNNNIC!"**  
**Her yelling startled Leela as she began to cry along with her, causing chaos around their area as doctors rushed in to record the time of death. Amy couldn't take the fact that Sonic is gone as she walked away with Leela, trying to get out of the hospital as fast as possible.**

**Five Years Later**  
**Standing in front of Sonic's grave with a tombstone that read:**  
**'Here lays the Hero of Angel Island**'  
**A Lover**  
**A Father**  
**A Brother**  
**A Friend'**  
**: was Amy dressed in all black attire, as she placed a single pink rose on the ground. A soft smile appeared on her face as she slowly turned her back and walked out of the cemetery. As she exited, she met face to face with Sally, whom was wearing a long blue dress with white sandals. She was pregnant again with Scourge's child as she waved friendly at Amy.**  
**"Hey, Girlie. How was your visit?" Sally asked with a light smile on her face.**  
**"Just like any other visit, peaceful." Amy spoke as she noticed a little brown hedgehog standing behind Sally, "Is that Mavis?"**  
**"Yes it is, she's rather shy." Sally replied as she rubbed her swollen stomach, "And I can't thank you enough for forgiven me and my rude ways in the past…I was really being a bitch."**  
**Amy couldn't help but laugh a bit, "It's fine, really. Besides…we needed to be friendly in front of Leela and Chax, because after all they go to the same preschool."**  
**"So very true." Sally said as she lightly flailed a bit, "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. I wanted to invite you to the speedway that Scourge is going to race on. He's even going to dedicate it to Sonic."**  
**"Is that so?" Amy questioned as she thought about it.**  
**"Mhm! The line up for the race is Scourge, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave and Cream." Sally answered as she looked down at Mavis, "Hand her the flyer, dear."**  
**"Wait… Cream's racing? That's…very out there for her." Amy spoke in a rather shocked tone, watching Mavis come over to her with a blue flyer and hands it to her, "Thank you."**  
**Mavis nodded quickly as she quickly hid behind Sally, causing both Sally and Amy to giggle at her actions. Amy smiled as she took a look at the flyer, reading its contents, which read:**  
**'An event everyone is dying for.**  
**180 laps of pure awesome racing!**  
**Death is the only way out when glued to this event.'**  
**Reading the flyer's contents made Amy shiver as she soon started to stare off into space, seeing nothing but cars piling up and one car coming directly at her direction. The flyer managed to slip from her fingers and floated away as Sally tried to shake her out of it. Unknown to anyone, a pair of red glowing eyes appeared behind Amy as the scene went to black, hearing an evil laughter in the background.**  
**THE END.**

**Author's Note: Well… I hope you guys love this chapter. Please review and tell me how I did on this Fan Fiction. Also, if you want any more Final Destination Fan Fictions from me, please do state so. The same thing goes for any recommendations for Sonic Pairings or any of that matter.  
**


End file.
